Family Visit
by Anne Midnight Hunter
Summary: There was Dean. He was leaning back in a cool pose against the Impala. He was casual, in a black t-shirt, his leather jacket, tight, faded blue jeans, and combat booths. His full lips twisted in that smirk. "Hey, Sammy." Stanford-Era, Prompt Meme Sam/Dean


**Title: Family Visit**

**Author: Anne Midnight Hunter**

**Beta: None!**

**Rate: PG-13/T**

**Pair/Characters: (Pre-Slash) Dean/Sam, Brady, Impala,**

**Type: Pre-Slash/Humor/Stanford-era, Pre-series, Meme**

**Anne: Hi! This is based on a prompt in LJ's samdean_otp: Spring break commentfic meme; First time. This prompt read: **_**The (real) first time Dean visited Sam at Stanford.**_** And it's for Deirdre c. I hope it's of your liking dear!**

**OOooOO**

_**Falls 2003. Palo Alto, California. **__**Stanford University's campus**_

It was a sunny day in the campus, the sky was blue, the clouds white and fluffy and the rest of the day was completely free. Sam Winchester gave a happy sigh and smiled at his companions. They were sitting under a tree in middle of the campus eating an early brunch, talking about how lucky they were that Professor Lugo was called to a conference for English Literature and gave them the rest of the day free.

Brady was talking animatedly with a Latina girl named Diana. He was trying to hook her up with Sam. She was gorgeous and so Sam's type. Intelligent, witty, brunette and an athletic body. She was a ten! But, his mind was floating to someone that owned a leather jacket, combat booths, smelled of gun powder and oil, and owned a '67 Chevy Impala.

Stupid Dean.

He hasn't seen Dean since he left. He hasn't even talked to his older brother. The day he left, Dean had been quiet. He didn't fought with him, just looked as if his world just disappeared. He had drove Sam to the bus station and he just told him to take care and off he went. The Impala's light flashing out in the distance.

And Sam missed him. But, he wasn't going back; he finally had what he always wanted. He was in school, away from the monsters, away from Dad, and away from his un-brotherly feelings.

He gazed at his friends and smiled, yep, this was what he wanted. Diana smiled at Sam and sat closer to him.

"So, Sam. Tell me. Where you coming from? I don't really think you're from Cali." She said in her lightly accented voice, making Sam blush a little. God! She's so cute. But, the question was one he didn't really want to answer. He gave a tight smiled at the girl, and gave Brady a dirty look at the knowing glint in the light brunet's clear eyes. Brady knew that Sam hated talking about his family.

"Um, well. My families are mechanics. I, um, come from a small town in South Dakota." He finished, praying that the girl would get a hint. Diana, if she notice, she totally ignored it, opting in putting a small hand on his thigh.

"Oh, any brothers or sisters? I come from a small family; only a sister." She continues, ignoring any attempt from Sam's part in changing the subject. He was safe when Cindy Crawford came running toward them, she was a good friend of Sam and one that kind of knew of his past life. The chubby girl skidded in a halt and panted her round pretty face red.

"Guys! There's this cool-looking dude outside of the gates. He's, like, totally hot." She collapse besides Sam and took the bottle of water Brady offered her.

"Cin, there are tons of cool-looking guys here." Said Jean Thompson, a blonde sophomore girl, amusement brightened her hazel eyes. Cindy stuck her tongue out in a childish gesture and turned her brown eyes toward Sam's.

"He's looking for you, Puppy Eyes." She informed him, Sam Eyes widened and he bolted from his seat on the grass. Ignoring his friends shouts.

_Dean! What the fuck you doin' here?_

He ran to the gates and he stop in there. His breathing fast and his cheeks red. There, in the gates, was Dean. He was leaning back in a cool pose against the Impala. He was casual, in a black t-shirt, his leather jacket, tight, faded blue jeans, and combat booths. His full lips twisted in that smirk he use for getting any girl to open her legs for him. The smirk that makes Sam almost do the same.

Almost.

Dean is surrounded by girls and a few guys, the girls flirting with him, while the guys gushing over the shiny '67 Chevy. He's the first to acknowledge Sam's present, his smirk changes to a happy grin and wave toward the younger man.

"Sammy! Hey!" Sam smile and almost run to his brother, the older yank him by the arm and crush him to his chest. Sam felt his brother's strong arms circle his waist, pressing him more. The brunet inhaled the familiar scent and groaned. Dean smelled so good. He always did.

"Dean, what're you doing here?" He asked on the crook of Dean's neck. Dean drew him back and wiggles his eyebrows.

"What? You don't want me here, Sammy? Got new toys to play?" His tone was mocking and playful, the glint in his green eyes, whoever, said differently. Sam just hugged Dean more, glad of having the heat of his body against his.

"Um, Sam? Who is this?" Asked Diana's voice breaking the moment. Sam gave a sigh and let go of Dean, turning toward his friends. Diana was looking at them with confusion on her pretty face; Brady was checking Dean out, slowly his eyes drinking on the older Winchester. Cindy and Jean had a face full of glee; he knew what they were thinking right now.

Damn slash fans, making him think things!

"He's, um. He's my-"

"Hi, I am Tyson. And you?" Brady interrupted Sam, his eyes eating Dean up. Sam glared at Brady, he liked Brady, he was a good friend, but the way he was looking at Dean made him sick. Dean was oblivious of the look; he took Brady's offered hand and shook it.

"I'm De-"

"He's mine! Back off!" Sam growled, jerks Dean away from the grip, turns his brother to him and planted a kiss on those full lips. He heard a gasp from the others and let go. Dean placed his hands on Sam's narrow hips and gave him a small smile.

"C'mon, Sammy. Ride with me for a bit." He whispered letting go of Sam. He waved at his baby brother's friends, which still were trying to process what had happened. He walked to the driver side and slide in. Sam smiled at them awkwardly and got in the car.

Dean started the Impala, the car vibrating and roaring to life. Ozzy Osborne blasting out of the speakers as they blasted out of there. They were quiet as Dean drove them out of the university and into the crowded streets of Palo Alto. He stops the car in a McDonald's parking lot and lowered the volume of the radio. Sam looked at him shyly from under his brown bangs.

"Dean, I, um. Sorry."

"For what? The possessive growl or the kiss?" Dean inquired in a soft tone, as if he was afraid that the brunet was going to run away.

"Um, both?"

"Why? I kinda enjoy it." At that Sam's eyes widened and he turned to Dean. The blond gave him a smirk and hauled the boy so he was sitting in his lap. Sam blushed and gave him a confuse look.

"Sam, I know what're you thinking, okay? About how fucked up this is, in how we shouldn't do this and all that illegal crap." Said Dean, he travel his hands and put them on Sam's hips, rocking his against the firm body on top of his in small movements. "I already thought about that, since you knew what was the other use for that bit between your legs. And I know you did too." Sam nodded and gave Dean a soft kiss.

"De, I can't go back. Not now. I…Need this." He whispered against Dean's wet lips, their lips brushing each other. "Let me have normal for a while, please." He pleaded, torn between the life he always craved and the most important person in his life. Dean sighed and gave him a sad smile.

"Alright, Sammy. I give you normal. But, I will return for you. You're mine, ever since Dad put you in my arms. You're mine." He slanted their lips together; Sam opened his lips for Dean's tongue, playing with each other. Sam will have normal, at least for a while, after he gets his bachelor's degree he will come back for Dean. But now, he will enjoy this family visit and later think of the future.

**End! **

**Anne: Reviews make me happy!**


End file.
